I Have Trust, Is It In You?
by FadingChalk
Summary: Robin Ergovitz and Tag Artina are new transfers to Sweet Amoris. As Robin tries to forget about her past the arise of new friendships threatens to break her vow of silence. Robin knows how to trust, just not who. Will a blast from her past help her choose the right path?
1. New Girls

**Ok so this is the very very first story I have ever uploaded to the internet EVER. Please leave your thoughts they are much appreciated and i will post the next chapter very soon!~~~ Thank you so muck for reading I hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Roooooobbbbiiiinn!" *nock nock nock….* "ROOOOOOOOOOBBBIIIIINNN!" *more nocking* "Robin are you awake? …. Robin? ... ROBIN!" *nocking again*_

"_Aughmafga? What?"_

"_Roooooobbbbiiiiiiinnnnnnn!" *again with the nocking* I slump from my bed to answer the persistent noise at my door. The wood of my door gives way to a bright face that screams _insanity_ in the best kind of way. "Breakfast is ready!" says my roommate Tag. She marches down the staircase into the living room. "She's awake!" I can hear laughter from the room. Sure enough as I rounded the corner there was Tag and the twins, Hich and Ryo._

"_Hey littlebird!" came Ryo's mocking voice through the chuckles of the group._

"_Mornin'," I was still asleep. The atmosphere was _the _most of what you would expect. It had been a long process, but finally I was free from my parents. Legally independent. Both of my parents were only-children and my grandparents died when I was little. My brother died four years earlier. Now I was living in my best friend Tag's house until I found a permanent solution to residency. And my parents, they were the entire reason for the process. For as long as I could remember they had done nothing but berate me with insults and hate. Ryo and Hich were obviously here to celebrate my first day of legal independence with me and Tag. Her parents were away on their second honeymoon so it was just us. I looked around at all the smiling faces and couldn't help but feel their excitement seep into my bones and energize me for the _crazy _day that was sure to ensue. As Tag began to explain how the day would be spent I-_

"Hey are you listening?" I snapped back to the present by a rude shake to my shoulders from Tag. "I knew you zoned! You gotta' stop doing that." She said faking irritation.

"Sorry I was just thinking about the first day."

"Ok, well as AWESOME as that day was, you still need to listen. I don't want you pulling a Hich on the first day of school." Her mocking of his slight mental instability made me chuckle. I no longer lived in Tag's house but she had transferred schools with me and now lived in my house. We were inseparable. The kind of best friend that outlasts anything else. Basically that meant that when Tag got arrested in the 10th grade for pretending to be Helen Keller when the officer was testing her for a DWI, I played along and acted like a velocaraptor. I managed to bite his arm before he tazed me and brought us to the station.

"Damnit Rob! (her nickname for me) I'm serious!" she sneered at the chuckle I didn't realize I'd loosed. "Go get dressed. Hopefully after all these years of me helping you, you can do it yourself now?" I had always had a good sense of fashion but she always knew how to make it better.

"Like hell I need your help!" I shot back with a grin, pouncing up the stairs to my room. I changed into a simple red shirt that hung loose around my frame and a pair of black shorts. I covered my legs with black nylons and put on my favorite black and red leather jacket. Some converse high tops, a long chained necklace, some silver bangles and my outfit was complete. I wore minimal makeup and my hair was a short pixi-cut with bangs. My hair was white, well actually it was more like silver. When I was four I got a lung disease that turned my naturally black hair into a silvery white color. My eyes were a dark red.

I called to Tag, "Come look!" I opened my door and jumped a few inches out of my room making a thud on the floor.

"Oh MY GOD! My little Robin is all grown up and dressing herself!" She began to fake sob for joy. This show was not uncommon as she pretended to be surprised whenever I did anything. Cooking, cleaning, doing my hair, painting, playing an instrument, all things I had grown up doing by myself because my parents were total dicks.

Tag was dressed in tight blue jeans and converse high tops. A form fitting Dark purple V-neck t-shirt that was long enough to cover the waist band of her jeans but was lifted just above, exposing a thin strip of stomach. Her look was completed by a white belt and band bracelet. Tag had always been taller than me by about 2 inches. She had a thin, toned body and an amazing ass. Her skin light brown like it had been dusted with cocoa. Her hair was straight and black. She cut it into a pixie just yesterday for the new school year. My body was similar only I was shorter and my skin was light considering that I was Caucasian.

We exited the house I had inherited from my asshole parents and we hopped into our Silver Lightning GT. Yes OUR. I had agreed with Tag that if I accepted this car she could use it whenever she wanted because I already had a car. Unfortunately said car is currently in the repair shop because some jackass thought he would be funny and flirt with me via his pickup's horn. I flipped him off and he rear ended me. My personal car is a black 2014 Dodge Charger.

The ride, thankfully, was uneventful until a couple blocks to the school when we were met on the road by a white convertible driven by none other than Miss Prataby herself. Tag, being the kind of person who likes to get on people's nerves, cuts in front of Miss Prataby, earning a long honk. Tag looks at me and smiles before I realize what she's doing. "Tag DON-" She slams the breaks, pausing for a second then quickly resumes driving before an accident. We hear some swearing and 2 long honks from Prataby. Tag bursts into hysterical laughter when she sees Prataby in her mirror. Her face is red and she's flipping us off. Now, me being the kind of person who not only likes to piss people off but also defends her best friend, I roll down the window and stick my head out. I put my hands up to the side of my head like antlers only instead of unrolling my hands I stick out my middle fingers and my tongue giving her a nice first impression. After Tag practically drags my laughing mess of a body back in the car we pull into the school parking lot and look for a spot. We find one right at the front of the lot and pull in.

"Hey do you have any idea how dangerous that was!? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" I look over at Prataby who, no surprise, had caught up to us with her cronies at her expensive, designer heels.

"But we didn't." I say mater of factly, turning on my heels and walking off with Tag into the school.

We quickly begin to search for the principle so we can finalize our registration.

"They seemed nice." Tag mocked, "you could have killed me~!" Waving her hands with a fake terrified expression.

After walking around the halls for a while, we spotted a boy with fire-fucking-engine red hair who walked into the court yard.

"Let's ask him if he's seen the principal!" says Tag grabbing me by the arm and dragging me through the hall. I go to open the door when THUD. _Shit._

I open the next door over and look down to see Red sitting on the ground in front of the door holding his nose.

"Shit. Sorry you ok?" I offer him my hand, which he promptly shoves away.

"Fuck, are you stupid or somethi-?" he pauses mid word when he looks up at me. "Just who are you exactly?"

I lean down so he's looking me in the eyes. "Robin, now are you going to accept my hand or get comfy there on your ass?" I get back up offering him my hand again which he takes with no resistance. He looks me over and smirks.

"Castiel." He says still sizing me up.

I realize after a second that I myself am staring. His outfit screams _bad boy. _He's wearing a red shirt with the Winged Skull emblem on it and black pants decorated with a silver chain. He has a black cropped jacket and a silver chain necklace. His eyes are dark gray like storm clouds and his hair is chin length and, of course, Red.

"_COUGH COUGH _!" I hear from behind me.

"Right, this is my friend Tag." She half waves, he nods.

"Now what exactly brings you to me Little Bird?" He smirks mocking my name and I cringe recognizing the nickname.

"Tag did, by my arm." She chuckles. "We were wondering if you had seen the principal?"

"You should go ask someone else, my answers may be a bit too intelligent for you." He replies smirking, a glimmer of playfulness crosses his eyes.

"Are you always this nice?" I say sarcastically.

"Only to the new students."

Tag and I continue our search as Red walks away. We go back inside and low and behold a stout little woman with her gray hair in a big bun on our head is standing in the hall holding a stack of paper.

"That has to be her. No other person could pull of the business-granny look." Remarks Tag. We wander over to her and she smiles at us cheerfully.

"Oh, you must be the new students! Robin and Tag right? Welcome to Sweet Amoris High School, you will have to go see Nathaniel in the student counsel room to finalize your registration."

"Yes, thank you Ma'am. " We make our way over to the student counsel room and let ourselves in. It's a rectangular room with tables forming a long oval surrounded by chairs. In the right corner there are filing cabinets with papers stacked high on top of them and a cork board on the wall. The left side of the room has a lazy-man chair and reading lamp along with a green leafy potted plant. "Hello? We're looking for Nathaniel?" A boy with shimmery blond hair like gold string pops up from behind the tables. Looking in a filing cabinet no doubt.

"Yes, that would be me." He gave us a friendly smile.

"Hi my name is Robin and this is Tag, we're the new students. The principle told us we could ask you to help us finalize our registration."

"Ah, yes. Ms. Ergovitz and Ms. Artina!" I cringe at his use of my last name as he holds out his hand for me to shake. He was pretty cute. He wore a white button up with a blue tie and khakis. His hair was a perfect golden and his eyes were like yellow Champagne. Tag seemed to think so too.

"Well, hello Mr. Student Body President!" She leaned over the table giving him a playful grin. Nathaniel's cheeks rosed over, but he took it good-naturedly giving her a smile. He quickly flipped through a few sheets of paper. He held out two small bunches of paper.

"It seems that the only things you are missing are your picture for a student ID and a $25 enrollment form. Other than that everything seems to be in order!" He smiled handing us the papers. "You can get your pictures taken at the dollar store across the street, when you are finished give your forms to Mrs. Scherkowski." I took our forms and handed Tag's to her.

"Alright thank you Nathaniel." I started to leave but in one final attempt Tag turned around, put her hand up to the side of her head like a phone, and mouthed "call me." We left and started to giggle at her boldness that made the student body president blush.

After returning to the school and handing in our forms, the day went on like any normal school day would. It was fairly boring and Tag was in about half of my classes. In the other half I had to fend for myself. From what I could tell, Red wasn't in any of my classes, that or he just decided not to show up. Probably the second one. There were some interesting characters. For example in my music and social studies class there was a boy who looked like he'd been painted by the sun and water equally. His hair bright electric blue like his shirt and his hoodie neon orange. He was always smiling as I introduced myself as the new student, Robin and he told me his name was Alexy.

"If you see my brother Armin, give him a shout! He'd like to talk to a pretty girl like you!" He beamed. We chatted about music for a while before the bell rang to go to third period. In that time I learned that 1) Alexy and Armin are twins 2) Armin does not like sunlight 3) Alexy feels the need to drag Armin to the clothes store to update his wardrobe for him once in a while and 4) Alexy is gay.

Third hour I finally stumbled upon one of the people I had been looking forward to seeing since my transfer. Lysander was sitting on a bench in the courtyard enjoying his free period scribbling away in his notebook. For as long as I had been living in Sweet Amoris (about 6 years, since she was 11) Lys had been my best friend. We had met in the city park; I had been there once before but only to work on a sketch. I was sitting in a tree when a young boy pointed up at me to show his mother. At the time my hair was long and braided to the side, it drew attention naturally because of its color. The mother promptly shooed her son telling him it was rude to point and his attention caught on something else. There was another boy at the park with similar hair to my own. He looked up at me shyly and smiled a greeting, a silent note between two public attractions. I was the one to introduce myself.

"Um, hi I'm Robin." My voice came out, louder than I had hoped it would. The boy smiled at my apparent boldness.

"I am Lysander." He had come with his parents and brother to Sweet Amoris to visit but he told me that he lived in the country. We had a long conversation about this and ended up professing our loves for the soft fluffy creatures called rabbits. After about an hour of getting to know this strange boy his parents came along to take him back home. Since that day, Lys and I kept in touch, hanging out when we had the time and sharing our love of music. Occasionally we help each other with the songs we write and he is always pestering me to show him my sketches. He doesn't know it but I have drawn many of him.

"Hi Lys, what-cha writin?" I asked as I walked up to him and sat down on the bench. He waved me over to read it. Lysander had become accustomed to sharing his poems with me a couple of years ago.

_We are not created or destroyed_

_We are constantly transferred, _

_Shifted and renewed._

_Everything we are is given to us_

_Death does not come when a body is too exhausted to live_

_Death comes, because the brilliance inside us_

_Can only be contained for so long._

_We do not die._

_We pass on, pass on the life burning in our throats._

_When you leave me I will not cry for you_

_I will run into the strongest wind I can find_

_And welcome you home._

"This is beautiful, Lysander." He had always had a way with words.

* * *

**Ok so that was the first chapter! Pretty uneventful but we gotta start somewhere! Don't worry it will get better! Please leave comments, criticism, and even ideas if you have them i would love creativity from an outside source! Thanks again I will post soon!~~~**

**~FC**


	2. Mirror Mirror, I'm the fairest

**Sorry so much for the wait! Here is chapter two. Lucky you it's picked up speed. The next chapter should be up sometime this week (don't hold me to that). So here it is ladies and gentlemen! ~~~ **

* * *

"Are you sure he's gay? He might just have a _flamboyant_ personality!" She emphasized the word flamboyant with some extra air as she recapped the day with me.

"No I'm pretty sure…" I gave her an 'are you crazy? I'm totally right.' Look. She swung out her hip and stared at me.

"How do you know for sure?" She wasn't being subtle about her doubt.

"Hmmm… I don't know. Maybe it's the way he always wants to go shopping and criticizes my clothes, or maybe it's because he walks like a woman, or _maybe_ it's because He Told Me!" I jumped out of my seat with my finger in the air like 'eureka' or LIGHTBULB! She laughed at the way I contorted my face into mock enlightenment.

"Ok, if he told you it must be true. So if you don't like Alexy like that then who?" I just stared at her. It's the first day why would she think I already like someone? I've hardly met 5 new people, much less a crush! Although… Red maybe… I shook the thought from my head, after all, I only just met him and I _did _kind-of attack him with a door. There was no way he would like me even if I did like him. Oh shit, Tag noticed my pause. "OMG I knew there was someone!" she screamed at me. "There's always someone! How could you not have a crush on someone at a school full of super-hotties in a town called Sweet _Amoris_?!" I thought about it for a while and concluded she was, somehow, somewhat right. Red had a way of appealing to me and Alexy's brother Armin seemed like a really cool person from what Alexy told me. But again, first day, no possible way to know for sure yet. All of a sudden Tag blurted, "Hey you wanna do something fun?!" She gave me her 'I've thought of a prank' look. And I couldn't resist her pranks.

Oh this was so good. Tag's prank was the perfect combination of harmless, devious, devilish, and lasting-but-not-permanent. Two days later, we got to school early to find mostly empty hallways inhabited only by Nathaniel and the occasional teacher scurrying between classrooms. Luckily Nat mostly stayed in the student council room, not outwardly questioning our presence. Our backpacks were heavy with the supplies it would take to pull off this prank. We would have to time it so it would affect our target and not some innocent person who happened upon our trap. We had noticed yesterday that the Pratabies visit the women's bathroom on a regular basis of: five minutes into first hour, and then once every hour on the hour after that. They always used the first level bathroom closest to the student council room because it is farthest from all of their classes which consist mostly of study halls and fashion 101 or makeup. After our encounter with Ms. Prataby the first day Tag and I kept tabs on their schedules. First hour was cosmetology, which they all had. The only one of them who didn't have a study hall for every hour was Charolette who seemed to find some apparent satisfaction from academics. This, the first hour of the day was when our prank would take place. One day Tag decided to spy on them first hour from one of the stalls. Amber walked in and sprayed water in her hair then slow drying hairspray. She walked over to one of the hand dryers and put her head beneath it turning it on to dry the spray while she fluffed it out. It was this that made Tag's idea so genius! The fact that they were so predictable only made our job that much easier.

Like I said, the halls were mostly empty. We made our way to the first level bathroom with our prank supplies loaded into our backpack. I managed to catch a glimpse of Nathaniel before we slipped through the door. He was hunched over some paper, scribbling, without ever looking up. _Perfect. _It was too early to set up so we stored our supplies in the handicap stall closed the door and crawled out underneath the door. I grabbed a flathead screwdriver from my bag before crawling out. I walked up to the hand dryer and saw that the small screws holding the frame to the machine were Philips-head. Shit.

"Hey Tag, minor problem." She walks over and scoffs at the machine. "I'm sure the janitor will have one."

"We'll have to steal one, they're not just gonna let us take a screwdriver without explanation." We walked down the hallway, fast and attentive, we didn't want to draw attention. There it was, the big metal door to the janitor closet was closed and locked but that really didn't matter. At my old school I had become quite the locksmith. I pulled out my screwdriver and a paper clip. I pushed the screwdriver into the bottom of the lock, unfolded the paperclip, pushed that into the top of the lock and jiggled it around while turning the screwdriver. There was a small click and I pulled the screwdriver and paperclip out. The door was heavy when I opened it and it gave a low groan. I flipped on the lights as Tag stood watch. It wasn't hard to find a Philips-head and I was in and out in under a minute. As we made our way back to the correct hallway, we were stopped by the fabulous Lysander.

"You don't look suspicious." He commented eyeing the two screwdrivers in my belt loop.

"Well as long as we don't look suspicious." Tag said smirking playfully.

"Would you believe me if I said we were helping the Janitor?"

"Not if that 'help' includes you breaking into the janitor's closet." He smiled knowingly. Lys was used to hearing about the pranks Tag and I used to pull back at our old school. We were the last people any teacher would suspect considering we did well academically and were usually with a teacher or staff member. We only ever got caught once and I have to admit we had been pretty sloppy with that prank. It had been our second prank ever. Fifth grade, the year I met Tag. We had forgotten to spray one of the cameras with hairspray. After that Tag and I don't plan any prank without owning a can of hairspray, we haven't been caught since.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" I asked already knowing the answer. He smiled at me. Lys had always loved the stories I told him about the famous Arti-Rob pranks we pulled. Artina was Tag's last name so I called her Arti and she called me Rob.

"As long as we don't get in trouble. I don't want to be held for the concealment of knowledge." He said with a look of amusement.

"But you don't know anything yet! Don't worry I have a camera so you can watch it after it happens." A look of suppressed anticipation glimmered in his eyes.

"May I ask, to whom is this particular prank addressed?" In the past Tag and I had pranked all sorts of people from every clique. Anyone who managed to piss one of us off (and then some) have felt our feathery, gluey, cling-wrapped wrath.

"You may. We may have already hit this subculture multiple times but the outcome is always the same, hilarious."

"We're getting the Pratabies with another original." I translated. Lysander looked like he would crack out laughing right here in the hallway, but his self-control is deceptively strong. We said our goodbye-for-now's and Tag and I headed down the hall with about 20 minutes before first bell. The hallways were now starting to fill with half asleep caffeinated students, and there they were, our victims, walking through the doors talking about who cares. Tag and I slipped into the bathroom about 10 minutes later, after wandering the halls, looking for and failing to find conversation. The five minute bell rang and I pulled an 'out-of-order' sign from my backpack, taping it to the outside of the bathroom door. We had about 15 minutes before the Pratabies showed up. I pulled on some rubber gloves and took the screwdriver out of my belt loop, unscrewing the shell of the hand dryer from the actual machine, repeating this step for the two other machines as well. Lucky for us there was no camera in this bathroom to spray. The one in the hall we had sprayed the night prior while we hid our faces with props from the drama department. Tag hauled out three sacks from our backpacks. I emptied the contents into the top of the open hand dryers then quickly replaced the outer casing. In all it took about five minutes to do this. I hurriedly propped my miniature video camera in the corner of the bathroom within the area of the handicap stall. While I was working on the dryers and camera, Tag had been taping cling wrap to the inside of the other two stall doors, clearly viewed by my camera. She then proceeded to empty the paper towels from the dispenser, placing them in the handicap stall for hiding. I checked the coast before leaving, no one. Tag and I exited and went to class. We had told our teacher the day before that I had a particular issue starting today and that I may be late to class because of it, he was too embarrassed to ask questions. Tag and I made it to class just as the bell rang. 7 minutes later I got up to leave, the teacher didn't question me, I got the feeling it might be like this at least the rest of the week. I rushed down to the hallway and I could hear angry screams from the bathroom, I smiled. I waited for teachers and students to conjugate around the door before I walked up, looking concerned like everyone else. Then like lightning the door flew open, hitting the wall like thunder. Standing there was Amber and her minions, covered in flour. Like I had suspected Amber used the dryer to puff out her hair and had gotten the full blast of flour right in her face while her friends looked like it had coughed on their shirts and pants. It was all I could do not to laugh hysterically. They looked like they were going to cry. Good thing I had taped a camera above the lockers last night, that face was priceless.

The teachers gathered the surrounding students for an investigation, me included, just what I wanted. Amber and her friends were taken to the nurse to clean up and answer questions. I was asked to wear rubber gloves and collect any evidence. Being the first person in, I easily took down the camera. We had already taken our backpacks out and brought them to class. When asked if there had been anything suspicious when I walked in the only thing I said was that the handicap stall had been locked, which was true.

I walked back into class 20 minutes later receiving questioning stares from everyone including the teacher. I only smiled until the teacher called me over for me to explain why my 'bathroom break' had taken so long. After that I told Tag it was a success.

"They have no idea it's us?" she asked.

"Not a clue, I think me being there made it more convincing that it couldn't be us." I explained. On my way back to the room, I had grabbed the camera from above the lockers. "You should have seen their faces!"

"I have a feeling I will later." She smirked excitedly. News quickly spread of the prank and an investigation for the culprit ensued. Mostly the students did the searching because they wanted to know who the brilliant pranksters were, but the teachers gave up after about three days leaving us to the mercy of the student body.

Tag and I watched the video of the prank that night as soon as we got home. We called Lys over to watch with us and he was happy to oblige.

"Come on start it already!" said Tag impatiently.

"It's loading as fast as it can." The video started to play. From the corner above the handicap stall, we could see as three girls walked into the restroom, giggling loudly. Amber started applying makeup while the other two headed to the empty stalls. They opened the door and BAM! Their faces collided with the cling wrap almost tearing it down, but the tape held. Tag burst into laughter and Lys suppressed a snicker. "SHSHSHShshaSh!" They looked confused. Charlotte, the brown haired girl, looked at the plastic in disgust and tore it down while Li seemed almost confused. It took her a second to realize what had just happened as she staggered back a step. Amber walked over.

"What are you two doing?" she sounded annoyed.

"Someone put saran wrap on the stall doors."

"Li are you ok?" Li was still staring at the seemingly empty stall door.

"Don't worry, it was probably just some sophomore messing around." Said Amber. She walked back over to the mirror and combed through her thick blonde hair. She sprayed it generously with slow drying hairspray and walked over to the hand dryer. She bent backwards, putting her face under the dryer to blow-dry her hair. The other two girls followed her over to dry their hands, standing at the dryers on either side of Amber. They pressed the buttons in an unpracticed synchronization. VRRrr-POOF! White flour exploded from the machines. By this point, Tag was falling out of her chair next to the desk, unable to control her laughter, and Lysander himself was laughing generously. I unfortunately could not control myself as well as Lys and so, like Tag, I had fallen out of my chair at the sight of three girls covered in a powdery white coat of flour. I looked back at my computer monitor, it took a second but there was a long high scream from Amber. She walked towards the door – this was about the time that I had showed up outside the bathroom with the rest of the gathering crowd – I stopped the recording and switched to the next video. BAM! The door to the restroom swings open and hits the wall and standing there are Amber and her minions covered in flour surrounded by people – some concerned, some, not so much. Oh it was tahooo funny!

The next day at school, Tag and I found ourselves in an extremely messy situation.

"AAAAAAHH! This is _sooo_ not funny! You ruined our picture!" Amber said in a whiney tone.

"Hahaha! You kiddin' I made it look better by hiding your faces! If you ask me I did you a favor!"

"Now we gotta take it all over again, you'll pay for wasting my time like this!"

"Excuse me, what seems to be the problem ladies?" The school officer. "Miss Artina, are you causing these ladies trouble?" He said with a smirk. Amber scowled at officer MacAurther.

"No, I was just trying to join in, they looked like they were having so much fun, so I wanted to take a picture with them, that's all." She countered playfully.

"Officer, she is disturbing _our _peace!" Amber shouted authoritatively.

"The only peace being disturbed is that of the school yard's, by you Miss Amber."

"Excuse me? We were just minding our own business when this ape jumped in on our photo!"

"Calm down, no need to yell." Officer Mac Aurther was a very young, charismatic man. He was only 18 and known to be quiet, but playful when he found someone to tease. For the past few weeks, since we got to Amoris, Kentin MacAurther had found that teasing Tag was particularly enjoyable by the way of her easy-going quips and comebacks to his playfulness. He disfavored Amber and her friends greatly because of the grief they caused him when he first came to Amoris nearly three years ago. His father ended up transferring him to militaty school and he came back a tall, toned, confident… um police officer? Yeah no one had expected that. We hadn't known him before, but from what we heard he was weak and annoying. Hard to believe.

Amber walked away fuming but dejected.

"You now I can't protect you like this for ever. If you keep it up you'll get in trouble eventually," Kentin remarked.

"I got in trouble so often at my old school – for things I didn't do – that it doesn't even phase me." Tag has been known to cause trouble, but only ever get caught when she's not involved.

"Well just be careful, ok?" Was that longing in his eyes?

"My middle name." Maybe not, it was gone so fast.

* * *

**So yeah! That was chapter two! Possible love interest maybe?! Also warning to all readers, a later chapter will be a LEMON! i will warn you when we get there but just a heads up that if you don't like that kind of stuff then don't read it! Hope you enjoyed, my next post will be soon i hope!**

** ~FC**


	3. Take a Day Off

**Hello, hello. So here is chapter 3! a quick CAUTION to sensitive readers, there is swearing in this chapter. not much but still, just a warning. Hope you like this little story, the next chapter shouldn't take too long to post. Enjoy!~~**

* * *

~Tag Artina and Robin Ergovitz to the main office please! Tag Artina and Robin Ergovitz.~ The voice on the loud speaker seemed different today, maybe the office lady was sick, she sounded like a dying cat. I stood up from my desk in English and made my way to the office, expectation to meet Tag there. I saw Nathaniel walking towards the office ahead of me as Tag tapped my shoulder from behind.

"What do you think this is about?" She questioned me, expecting some horror story to spill from my lips. We heard a loud clatter from up the hall.

"Ha! Told ya you'd pay! You wanted to be in a picture? Well now you are!" We raced to the office to see paint flooding the doorway.

"Wait, Nat?! No, you weren't supposed to be here!"

"Amber what is going on?" Standing inside the doorway was a furious Nathaniel covered from head to toe in black and green paint. No doubt meant for Tag and myself.

"Nathaniel, what happened?" I was genuinely concerned.

"Amber I don't know what you were thinking, but this will not go ignored. I've had enough of your shenanigans." Amber looked terrified, I don't think she's ever seen her brother like this before. She ran out of the room, jumping over the paint pool, and glared as she passed us. Her friends were close behind. The paint was definitely meant for us.

"I don't know what's gotten into her."

After that Nathaniel went home to clean up, but he didn't come back to school that day. Turns out Amber gone through the trouble of distracting the office workers and taken over the intercom, so Tag and I just went back to class afterwards.

"You think Nat will finally snitch on his sister?"

"He has to, there's no way she could get off with only a warning." I replied. We had stayed late that day to try and find Nathaniel, but no dice, he had stayed home. So we found ourselves in the music room talking. Tag wanted to join the music club so she set up a meeting with Mr. Ungar, the band director, I however would never restrict myself by means of an instructor.

I was sitting on the piano bench with Tag nearby. BANG! The doors to the band room slammed open and in walked an angry Castiel. He looked over at me sitting on the piano bench.

"What are you doing here?" He said exasperated. I didn't know why he was so angry as he sat down, guitar propped on his knee.

"Nice to see you too Red. I'm waiting for Ungar."

"Ah, jeez. Don't tell me you're joining the music program. I thought you were cooler than that Little Bird!" He was softening, still angry but… wait, did he just call me Little Bird?

"No." was all I could pain myself to say. Tag looked at me like I was a time bomb, knowing the nickname instantly.

"So, Castiel, you broke a string?" Tag said trying to avert my attention from what Cas had said. Cas hadn't noticed my reaction, still focused on how to fix his guitar strings.

"Yeah the A string."

"Hey maybe Robin will go get you a new one while I wait for Ungar!"

"Yeah ok." I said sheepishly.

"Hey no one's asking you to." He said noticing my distance.

"Dude just shut up a second." Castiel got up leaving his guitar and exited the room.

I left and headed for the dollar store. What brand did he say he used? Shit, he didn't say. I grabbed a few different brands of A string and headed for the counter.

"Will that be all Miss?"

"Yeah thanks." Why did he have to call me Little Bird, of all the nicknames… I walked back into the band room. Castiel had returned and I handed him the packs of strings.

"I didn't know what kind to get."

"Hey you shouldn't have done that. What a waste of money."

"You could just say 'thanks' you know." I smirked and Tag smiled at my recovery. Castiel paused a second and his cheeks reddened.

"Yeah, thanks." A soft hint of a smile chanced over his face, but was gone as he busied himself replacing the A string. Tag scooted over to me as I sat at the piano. She wined and I responded with confusion. She whispered,

"Play something!" I shook my head vigorously. Castiel looked up and snickered.

"What's the matter Little Bird?"

"Dude, stop calling her that!" Tag stood up, hands balled into fists, rigid at her sides.

"Woah, calm down. It's just a nickname. Plus, I don't see her complaining. You're the only one with a prob-"

"Stop. " I said darkly. I didn't want Tag to get into any fights with Red. "You want me to play something?" I stood up and grabbed my guitar from the corner.

"Woah, you play?" He looked at me skeptically. Pulling out my custom Kirk Hammett guitar I tuned in seconds. It was black with silver ivy climbing up the body, dotted with three large red roses. The neck was silver with a soft pink butterfly on every other fret.

"What should I play?" I looked up at Tag. She didn't need to answer.

"Come on, that's not yours, put it back." Cas joked, still not comprehending that I could play guitar. I plugged into a small amp near the wall. And I played. Slow at first, the intro came out dark and lulling, but picked up to a full gallop, my fingers dancing on the frets like lightning in the clouds. Jumping explosively as I played a frenetic storm on my guitar. I didn't have to look up, I knew I had convinced Red, and the very thought made me smirk at his shock. I finished on a long dissipating five-note chord.

"That was way better than the song I was thinking of." Tag said, her eyes wide.

"Well what song were you thinking of?!" I shouted terrified.

"How'd you learn to do that?" I had forgotten he was there for a second.

"I've been playing since I was about five. My parents forced me to learn a whole bunch of instruments when I was young."

"That's it?"

"There's supposed to be more?"

"Girl didn't you hear yourself?"

"You know you shouldn't hide that voice of yours, it really is as amazing as your guitar skills." Stated Cas, his cheeks rozing over.

"He's right, that song you just sang, did you write it?"

"I wasn't singing." I was super confused now.

"You weren't at first, you kinda started in the middle of a sentence, it took a bit to understand what you were saying." Tag was looking at me like I was crazy.

"I … didn't even notice."

"Man even I can't play like that. Ok, you got me. What's your prize?" He was teasing me, good mood. *Internal sigh of relief*

Tag and I stayed home from school the next day because we got in trouble for using the band room without permission or supervision after hours. We didn't want the put up with the disapproving glances.

"Ok girl, what's up?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"I say the way you and Red were lookin' at each other!"

"Come on Artie! You can't be serious? Artie he's insensitive."

"No he's clueless. Difference. He just doesn't know, that doesn't mean he doesn't care." She had a point, but I wasn't planning on caving in to Red's tsaundre attitude.

"Hey, let's do something."

"Like?" I had no idea what she was planning.

"C'mon let's go!"

"Wait, Tag, Where are you taking me?" She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the Lightning GT.

Tag pulled into a full parking lot – strange for a Wednesday – and got out of the car. The lot was connected to a big movie theatre (or so I thought). We walked up to the front door where we were met by a large security guard, a bouncer. Music and screaming were muffled by the walls and doors.

"Are you on the list?" He scowled down at us.

"Yeah, Tag Artina and Robin Ergovitz." Tag said authoritatively.

"Oh! Go right on in!" He didn't even look at his list, just motioned to the door.

"Tag, what is this place? Why did that bouncer know who we are?"

"This is that thing you saw me signing up for when I first moved in. This is The Hall (a building made for large indoor concerts). I signed us up as VIPs using your debit card." The doors opened and we were berated by the sounds of screaming fans and a guitar playing 'Through the Never' by Metallica.

"Tag I don't know what you've gotten us into but I'm loving you right now!" Most of the people were 21+. The VIP passes gave us unlimited access to any band that happened to be playing at The Hall and all the additions to the building including bar access.

Someone in a black 'Reign the Day' t-shirt offered us beer.

"No thanks man, we don't drink." He just shrugged. We stayed at The Hall for about four hours just listening to this new band called 'Saved by Your Humanity.' They were pretty good. We were offered drinks by at least five guys brave enough to approach our hysterical dancing. I accidentally hit one of them in the nose. We didn't take any of the drinks, sticking to our no drinking policy. Tag managed to convince a boy to dance with her. She dragged him out to the middle of the group leaving me on my own.

"Hey there, didn't expect to see you here Birdie." I knew that sweet, mocking voice. I looked at my phone, 3:21. School was out, but how did Castiel get in here? I turned around to see Red smile at me.

"I didn't expect to be here." I shouted over the crowd. He gave me a questioning look. "Tag signed us up as VIPs."

"Woah! I didn't know she could afford that! Those spots are crazy expensive! Maybe I should hang out with you guys more often." He chuckled.

"Yeah, well she used my debit." He gave me a surprised questioning look. I struggled to come up with an explanation for my profound wealth without involving my parents. I failed. So all I said was, "My parents." He didn't ask any more. "Speaking of expensive, how'd you get in here?"

"Well I can't come too often, but I heard that Winged Skull would be playing at 4:00, so I couldn't pass it up." I had heard of Winged Skull, a new, popular, metal band that played occasionally on the radio. I hadn't heard much of their music, but they were really good. I hung out with Castiel until Tag returned alone.

"Scare him off yet?" I taunted.

"Yeah, it was fun, but after about 30 seconds of the Slap Tango, he'd had enough. I don't get it, what's wrong with the Slap Tango?"

"Nothing, he just wasn't cool enough to realize he awesome power our dance contains." I replied.

"What the hell is the 'Slap Tango'?" Castiel looked perplexed and horrified. I smiled up at Castiel then at Tag, who seemed to get my silent message.

"Slap Tango," I said, "is a dance that Tag and I created during dance class in gym one year." Tag took the opportunity of Cas's distraction and pounced.

"Gah! What the f*ck?!" Tag took hold of Castiel's shoulder and right hand and began to tango, dragging him along with her to the beat of 'Devil May Cry' by Winged Skull. She jerked him around, never releasing her grip on his hand so he couldn't escape. Each time she yanked him in close she slapped him. On the face, the thigh, the um… a$$? I think that's what she just did. A crowd began to gather around this uncanny display. When the song ended on a loud B chord Tag finally released Cas and we both looked at him for a minute, laughing. He stumbled for a bit before finally tripping and falling face-first into my breasts. He got back up, rubbing his forehead with his palm.

"Sorry." A soft growl escaped from his throat. Tag is wide-eyed trying not to laugh at how stupid he looked while they were dancing. I began to notice laughter. Not Tag's but lots of laughter from all over. I looked up to see the crowd of people that had gathered, which was now laughing at Castiel's misfortune. The music had now stopped.

"Hey! Down there! Uhh. Red!" Castiel looked up. The lead singer, Markus Blue, from Winged Skull was shouting at him. "Hey you and your two friends, come up here a second." Castiel hopped up on the stage as Tag and I weeded our way through the slightly parted crowd.

"Say man, what's your name?" Asked Markus.

"Castiel." Poor Red, he looked so confused.

"That was some dance you and your friend just did. What's it called?"

"The Slap Tango!" Piped Tag. The audience was quiet aside from some chuckles.

"The Slap Tango? And how exactly was this, you know, invented, Beautiful?" He motioned us over to the mic.

"Well Rob and I were in gym class a few years ago and it was the dance unit. We had to learn the tango so Rob and I paired up, like we always do. But see, the tango wasn't super interesting, so Rob and I started goofing off. We bumped into someone and Rob's hand smacked me in the face. So I slapped back, and the Slap Tango was born!" She ended dramatically and the crowd began to laugh.

"So who's this Rob fella? He your boyfriend?"

"No, but _she's _my hot lesbian lover!" She walked over and grabbed my ass and we both broke down laughing. Castiel didn't look too good.

"Hey Castiel, you play man? I'm sure your lovely lady friends would love to hear you!" The crowd cheered.

"Yeah, but if you want something real special, ask Robin. Birdie's hand for guitar is something else!" Did he just volunteer me to perform in front of a thousand people? My eyes went wide as he motioned attention to me.

"Hey, who wants a guest performer? Let's hear it for Robin!" Shouted Markus.

_I cannot believe Castiel just convinced Markus Blue to have me play. Why would he do this? I will get him for this!_

Tag was ecstatic as I stepped up .

"You trying to replace me?" Chuckled Sam Alexander, the lead guitarist. He handed me his guitar.

"You sure 'bout this?" Markus looked at me as I fumbled with the strap. Nerves. Cas nodded and smirked at me.

"Ok let's go. Ladies and fuckers," he shouted into the microphone, "This is 'Youth and Whiskey'!" I knew this song. The drums kicked in and my fingers flew to the notes, the band looked shocked but continued. The drums pounded thunder blasts behind me as our musical storm came to a crescendo of a guitar solo. Finally we ended on a fast chopped note. The crowd went nuts for Markus.

"That was awesome Rob!" I heard Tag shouting behind me. I turned around to see Tag jumping up and down, but no Castiel. _Where' he go?_

"Robin! Hey, that was fantastic, I was worried at first, but you're incredible! You can go far with talent like that!" commented Sam. "Hey where'd Red go?"

"I was about to ask the same, Tag?"

"I don't know. About half way through the song he just up and left." I got concerned and headed for the door.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" I heard Tag shout. I didn't turn around and simply said,

"To find Red."

"Are they like, an item?" asked Markus.

"Yeah, but neither of them will admit it."

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Wow! that was chapter 3! Exciting right! the next chapter will be up soon, so wait patient my pretties! **

** ~FC**


	4. Spin The Bottle

**Hello i'm so sorry it's taken so long to post this, i had a ton of homework/school stuff. ok so really quick - My bestest friend ever helped me with this chapter. Later on you will see a side-plot which is derived completely from one of her stories therefore i would like to say THANK YOU SHELBY RAE YOU'RE THE BEST LOVE YOU BABE! ok so here we are, chapter 4. COMMENCE!**

**rated: T**

**P.S. Also i would like to say that i have two other places that i post, tumble and deviantart. i post some different things there so check me out, eirynzoa at Tumblr and russianlullabytree at deviantart. Hope to see you there! don't forget to message me.**

* * *

Castiel had run off in the middle of the song, but couldn't have gotten far. What's up with him? There he is. Just up ahead

Castiel sat down under a nearby willow tree.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Cas jumped and turned to face me. He looked like a puppy with his tail between his legs.

"You shouldn't be here." He said.

"Neither should you! C'mon let's go back."

"Listen, I don't know what your problem is, but I'm not falling for that!" He got angry all of a sudden. What did I do?

"Problem? Castiel what are you talking about?"

"Pretending to be nice, drawing me in, just so you can dump my sorry ass when better opportunities come!"

"I don't know what you're talking about and frankly I'm offended that you think I'm like that."

"Yeah whatever. God, why can't you just leave me be?"

"Cas, what's going on? I don't like when you're in a bad mood, plus I don't even know what I did wrong!"

"So?"

"So, tell me. I'm not a mind reader Cas, tell me what's wrong. What did I do?" Cas wasn't angry anymore, he looked broken. He looked up at me, sad and longing.

"God, Robin. You came into my life like a fucking wrecking ball. I promised myself I wouldn't fall for anyone, not after Deborah. But you had to come along and tear down every fuckin' wall I put up." I was shocked. Was he confessing to me? He was looking at the ground. He sat back down and I knelt in front of him. He grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me in the eyes. Then scowled and looked away.

"Cas, I care about you. Really," I leaned in and hugged around his neck, "but if you want me to leave you alone…" Castiel moved closer and hugged me around the waist.

"I think it would be best if you just don't associate with me. I'm sure I'll just end up hurting you." He let go and we stood up.

"If that's what you want." My voice cracked betraying my sorrow. I gave him a watery smile. He sighed.

"I'm going home I guess." I got out my phone to text Tag that I would walk and turned to start walking.

"Hey, you shouldn't walk by yourself. I'll walk with you." I didn't say anything. I just kept my head down as we walked. He walked next to me, unspeaking. As we approached my house Cas turned to me and stopped.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." He leaned down and kissed my cheek before turning and walking over to his house across the street. Wait I'm so confused.

~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~

"Ok, c'mon, get up!" What? "Rob get up!"

"What time is it?"

"Like 9:30 pm, now get up!"

"Why?"

"Because you're on the coffee table. Girl what happened? I got a text from you, then find you asleep on the coffee table half an hour later. Now tell me, what's up?" I sat up, feeling stiff now. She looked at me and softened. Her frown, however, was obvious. "Rob, did you get in a fight with Cas?"

"It wasn't really a fight. Tag he's broken. Someone broke him."

"Excuse me?"

"Some girl named Deborah. She used him. She broke him. He thinks he'll hurt me."

"Hun, I'm sorry." Hun. She always called me that, even in elementary school when Willi Thompson pushed me down and got mud on my outfit.

"Yeah, well that's not all. He wants me to stay away, but he walked me home. And I'm so confused because he kissed me even though he said he wanted me to keep my distance and Tag I'm so confused. I don't know what to think, I don't know what he wants," I was getting hysterical and I could feel the tears welling up.

"Hun, let me ask you something," I looked up, "what do _you_ want?"

The next week at school went by fast. Finals were coming up but I couldn't seem to concentrate. I didn't speak to Castiel at all, but caught him watching me on occasion with a sad expression. Lysander looked worried about us and approached me that Thursday.

"Robin, will you tell me what's wrong? You and Castiel have been distant all week and I am concerned. I haven't seen Castiel like this since Deborah and he won't tell me anything." He paused, "I can only assume it has something to do with you by the way he looks at you in the halls." He didn't say anything else, obviously waiting for a response. I sighed.

"He wants me to keep my distance, so that's what I'm doing. He says he doesn't want either of us getting hurt." Lysander let out an exasperated sigh.

"Castiel has always been rash. I can see that this was not the best solution. Perhaps I will try to speak with him again."

"No, please… this is what he said he wants."

"Well even I can see that he was lying. What he wants is you. I must admit he was quite smitten since you attacked him with that door the first day you transferred." He gave a light smile and I chuckled at the memory of when I first met Red. Maybe Lys was right.  
"Well I'll allow you to ponder that. I have to go study."

"Study?"

"Well the finals are tomorrow. Hmm. Where did I leave my notebook?" He walked away, leaving me to panic at my airheaded-ness. I hadn't been paying attention all week. I ran around the school looking for a quiet place to study.

"Hahaha!" ? That sounded like Castiel. I turned around to see him smirking at me, but quickly turned away when I noticed him. He was watching me run around like a chicken with its head cut off, and laughing at me! I walked over cautiously.

"Forget where you made your nest Birdie?" He chuckled a bit. "You know I thought you'd be studying right about now."

"Yeah well everywhere I go…" You dropped your sentence and looked around the hall.

"Is that so? Well you know I think the school yard is empty." Was Red being helpful? He followed me outside and I looked at him questioningly.

"Never mind, I'm here."

"Um…"

"I don't think I've seen anyone run around this school as much as you have." He said snickering.

"Well maybe if people didn't make everything so difficult, I wouldn't have to." I sighed playfully.

"I like seeing you struggle." He was in a good mood. What had happened? Maybe Lys really did talk with him. But in such a short amount of time? I walked back inside, looking for a quiet place to go over my notes, and failed. I headed back outside to see Castiel standing against the big sycamore.

"I can't find anywhere else to study, do you-"

"Hey alright. I'll leave." He held up his hands in surrender and smiled at me, then walked off campus through the gates. I sat down and began to look over my history notes. 10 minutes passed.

"Hey, look up." I looked up to see Castiel holding a package with food. "It's not good to study on an empty stomach." Cas sat down next to me as I studied. I couldn't concentrate too well with him right there.

Finals were easier than I thought they would be. And now it was summer break. Tag and I always travel one week of summer break and this year we decided to go to Scotland. After the rest Castiel and Iris approached Tag and myself.

"Hey Iris, Cas." Tag scowled slightly as she said 'Cas,' like it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Hey, so a bunch of students are getting together for a beach party on Saturday, you wanna come?" Asked Iris cheerfully and completely oblivious to the tension radiating from Tag. She was still sore about what Cas had said to me the day we were at the club.

"This Saturday? Hey Rob, uh, when do we leave?" She totally forgot.

"Monday. 5:00."

"Sweet we'll be there." She totally ignored Castiel as she said this.

We spent the next day and a half packing all you things for the trip. Our trips usually consisted of tropical scenery and tan men, but the reason we traveled was art. For as long as I can remember, I've been writing music and sketching. The beautiful scenery of the places we went always helped me to think of something new and creative. Tag doesn't write music, but she loves to paint. She plays all sorts of drums and always helps me with my music. From a young age my asshat parents had me learning instruments, which I suppose worked out in the long-run. Score 1 out of everything. First it was piano, then they became obsessed. Violin, flute, saxophone, and finally guitar. My parents owned a successful three-branch business. Music was one of the branches so I've always had access to instruments. My sketching didn't take off until about fourth grade. I had gotten a hold of a sketch pad and started drawing the windows of the school, bars and all. It wasn't until I met Ryo and Hitch that I found my talent for drawing people. Now, whenever I meet someone I like, I memorize their face so I can draw it later. I never tell them that I've drawn them of course, that's kinda creepy. They have to find out themselves. Lysander became jealous of Castiel when he saw me drawing the red head after hitting him with the door. What he doesn't know is that I've drawn him at least four times.

I don't remember what all we packed but it included more than enough clothing – Tag was always worried we'd run out of clothes before the vacation ended – my Kirk Hammett guitar, a violin, Tag's drumsticks, my sketchpad, and other necessities. This would be fun.

Tag had let up on Castiel a bit, resorting not to calling him every half hour and trying to convince him to ask me out and ultimately fighting with him over the phone calling him a 'sitspinkler' when he refused.

The next day we put on our swimsuits and headed to the beach. Tag wore an ivory one-piece with no sides or back. The top and bottom, connected only by a small strip of fabric down her stomach. Around her waist was a bright blue, floral patterned wrap that hung short like a miniskirt. Mine was a two piece green and blue bikini top with booty shorts. The straps of the stop decorated with two blue beads and a small metal chain hanging at the bottom of my ribcage. (check out my page for pictures of all the outfits I mention.) It was cute, but over it I wore a wrap skirt to cover my back, like a dress.

"Ready Rob?" She stepped into my room and frowned. "Really? Girl, you can't hide them forever." Her cocoa skin peaking from behind the swimsuit.

"I can try though." She rolled her eyes at this, knowing my ways.

"Ok, let's go. Hey, bring your acoustic. There's going to be a campfire tonight." I looked at her, wondering how she knew that. "Iris told me." She said reading my mind. That makes sense. I grabbed my guitar from off the bed.

At the beach we found Rosa, who lead us over to the group. Lysander stood looking at the ocean while Rosa ran around with Iris, splashing water and giggling. Castiel sat in the sand with his dog Demon, along with Armin and Leigh who both sat under the umbrella. Alexy and Kentin stood to the right of Lysander, talking. It was really sunny and the wind was slow. The day was just starting to heat up. Tag set down her stuff next to Leigh and slayed out her towel. I set my things next to hers, making sure the guitar would not get covered in sand. I noticed that Nathaniel was nowhere to be seen, neither was Amber or her friends. Rosa ran up to me excited to see my guitar.

"Are you going to play for us? I hope you don't mess up."

"Well not until later. I heard there would be a campfire tonight."

"Ah! Really?! That's so exciting. You know, now that I think about it, Armin brought some conga drums with him, which makes sense now."

"What?" Came Armin's distracted voice. Hi was clicking away on a hand-held game system.

"Nothing!" Shouted Rosa, without batting an eye. She then proceeded to drag me over to the water with Iris and Tag who had gotten up to play with Iris. I heard Castiel chuckle as he watched me struggle against Rosa's grip. Damnit Cas, don't laugh at me, get your ass over here and help! Five minutes went by and Tag had started a flirtatious conversation with Kentin. I had managed to escape the water before my wrap was soaked.

"Hey Robin!" Came Alexy's excited voice.

"Hey Alexy! How's it going?" Iris had started a game of volleyball with Rosa, Cas, Tag, and Kentin.

"Well not much, Armin forced me to play Call of Duty all day yesterday. Hey your shoulders are kinda red, did you put on sunscreen?"

"Hmm? Oh no I didn't. I don't thing Tag brought any either. I'll just go buy some from the vendor."

"Ok, well I'll talk to you later then, you should go do that." I walked off to find the vendor. It took a while because it was a large beach. I finally found him and bought the sunscreen that I needed. I was on my way back to the group when I was stopped by a young man with tattoos and a surfboard.

"hey there, why don't you come and hang out with me?"

"I was just about to go back to my friends."

"Just forget about them, I'm more fun!" He grabbed my arm and started to take me over to his friends.

"You know I would have loved some waves the ones in Australia are way better." He chatted on like we were good friends.

"Hey, let go of me!" I yanked my arm away." I don't know who you are, but I'm not following you anywhere!"

"C'mon I'm more fun than-"

"Hey! She said no, now let her go." I turned around to see Castiel standing behind me.

"Hey, chill out Red. You know this guy?" Said the surfer. Come to think of it I didn't even know his name.

"Yeah, he's my friend." The guy started to chuckle.

"C'mon Robin, let's go."

"Oh, Robin, you don't really want to go with Red do you? Serious?" We walked away.

"You can't let people do that. You should have just said no and walked away." Was Cas, scolding me?

"That's what I was trying to do."

"That's not what it looked like." He sighed, "Now look, you're getting a sunburn. Sit down and I'll put sunscreen on your shoulders." He sat me down and took the sunscreen. I could hear Tag laughing nearby. He was about to untie my wrap to get at the backs of my shoulders when,

"Wait!"

"Ah! What? Jeez, you scared me."

"Um, you don't have to, I mean, not my back. I'll have Tag do it."

"C'mon, just sit still, it's no big deal."

"No really. I's a bigger deal than you think." After that he left my wrap alone. He probably thought I was just a huge prude. He did my shoulders and handed me the bottle.

"Ok, you can do the rest."

Several hours passed and it began to get dark. 8:20.

Castiel went off with Kentin and Iris to find sticks to start a fire and Lysander brought out some firewood from his brother's car. Tag couldn't start a fire if her life depended on it, but she tried anyway. I walked away a bit and began to tune my guitar. Alexy came over and tuned his drums with me. When that was done we walked back to the group.

"I didn't know you played guitar."

"I didn't know you played conga drums."

"Tou che!" For the next hour the group played all sorts of party games and jumped around the fire to Alexy's drums, adding logs on occasion and roasting marshmallows. At 9:30 Rosa blurted,

"Scary stories! That's the one thing we're forgetting, is scary stories!" I had been lightly plucking at my guitar but when she said this I hit a hard minor chord for emphasis.

"No, we shouldn't, I don't like scary stories!" Iris cried.

"I'll start." Suggested Castiel.

"Cas? No, c'mon!" Iris hit his arm and he chuckled.

"Hey Birdie, play something dark." Background music, good idea. I started playing a low, lulling melody of light suspenseful plucks and minor chords, repeating this pattern multiple times before changing it slightly, alternating between A and B patterns.

"You may have heard this one. It happened nearly 10 years ago in this very town, in those very woods." Cas began darkly, pointing to the forest near the beach. "It happened to a group of friends who went camping, it all started on the first day of school for the new girl, Anna bella." He was trying to psych me out by saying she was new, so corny.

"She walked into the class…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The story begins to tell it's self now. It switches back and forth.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Class, this is Annabella, she's new here and I would like all of you to make her feel welcome!" Said the science teaher.

"There's an open desk next to John you can sit at."

"At the time, Annabella thought of nothing more than his attractive physique and personality, she had no idea this meeting would change her life." Castiel was speaking quietly. Looking down sadly, like he had known her as a personal friend.

"John was in all of her classes, so he helped her around school and they became friends, she met good people at that school. Well, at least she thought they were good people.

Four days had gone by and finally it was Friday.

"Hey Annie, wait up!" John said running after her as she walked to school. "Me and my friends are going to camp out in the woods tomorrow, up on Dead Man's Peak, wanna come with?

"If it had been anyone else, I'm sure Annabella would have said no. I don't know if you've heard the story of Dead Man's Peak, but at this point, a new story was already being written that would make the original seem like a game of candy land." Everyone at Amoris had heard the story.

"YES! Eerrrrmmm… I would love to." Blurted Annabella. With an adorable smile John replied,

"Thanks, and we'll come to your house around 3 on Saturday, can't wait to see you then."

Saturday finally came around and John and his friends that Annabella hadn't met yet showed up at her house. She grabbed her backpack, hugged her little brother and left. It was an hour walk before they reached Dead Man's Peak and about 15 minutes then to the clearing where they would camp. By then Annie had gotten to know John's friends, the twins Mark and Macey, John's best friend Connor, and Connor's girlfriend Sophie. A minute later Mark stopped and said,

"Hey guys, check this out! There's a house over here!" He pointed to an old cabin style house.

"Yeah dude, we can all see that. Why do you think it's called Dead Man's Peak?" Connor exclaimed.

"What do you mean? Did something happen?" Asked Annie, who now got stares. So John started to explain about Old Man Silvertooth who was murdered in his home…

"People claim to see his ghost but before they get any information out of em'… They DISSAPEAR!" Castiel shouted and Iris jumped, falling back as Castiel laughed.

"Not COOL!" Iris screeched.

"Ahahahaha!" Castiel was laughing and it took him a while to regain himself in order to continue the story. "ok, ok. Woo… I'm good." He said gasping. "Ok, I'll continue."

"Please don't." Iris whispered, but sat back down in the circle of people.

The girls went to their tent and the boys to theirs, after some chat they went to sleep. Annie was woken by a loud scream that morning. Turns out it had just been Macey after the boys saw her with bed-head. After some encouraging Macey came out of hiding and they all went for a hike in the woods. They lost track of time and soon ti began to get dark. They found themselves lost and trying to find their way back. So they split up into two groups and decided to radio each other if one group found the campsite. Mark, Macey, Connor, and Sophie went in one direction, John and Annabella in another. What they didn't realize was that they had entered the last few hours of their lives. On the walkie-talkie they heard Mark's voice saying

"Guys, Macey, Sophie, and I all made it back."

"We're still lost," replied John, "wait, where's Connor?" Connor had gone with Sophie. Just then Connor came running out of the bushes with blood running down his face. Connor collapsed and that's when they realized, Mark hadn't responded.

"Sophie, they know. They…" Connor died. It took some coaxing to get John to move when they remembered what he had said. Did Sophie do this? What about Mark and Macey? What did they know? That's when they spotted Old Man Silvertooth's house.

"Camp must be close." They heard a scream from the direction of camp. It was Macey. The screaming got louder as Annie and John ran towards it to find Macey tied to a tree.

"Mark and Sophie are CRAZY!" She screamed. "Wait where's Connor?" They didn't have to say anything before Sophie realized, "Connor's dead?" Mark and Sophie had taken all the supplies. Annie suggested they to the house for safety. They made their way over and broke in because the door was locked. It started to rain just as they entered the cabin-like house.

They had believed it to be abandoned, but found that the lights were on inside. Macey walked off to find a place to sleep. Half an hour went by and they started to get concerned about Macey so they walked around the house, searching for her. They went upstairs to find that Macey had been hung from a rusty chain attached to the ceiling fan, cuts covering her body and a large gash over her throat. Now only John and Annie remained in the house, at least that's what they thought.

Everyone was leaning in to hear as Castiel's voice got quiet. My playing followed suit, dimming and stopping. Then as Castiel continued, so did my playing, changing to a four note pattern, never changing from this rhythm.

It was still storming and they went to explore the house for answers. John grabbed a metal pipe from a nearby lamp. He wanted revenge. Annie copied him, finding another pipe and gripping it, white knuckled.

"Annie no," he hugged her tight, "I don't want to lose you too." They didn't want to let each other go. Then a man dressed in all black crept from the shadowy corner of the room holding a bloody knife.

"Oh my god, it's Aaron! Mark and Macey's older brother!" Yelled John.

"Guys are you there?" It was Sophie, "Mark is insane! He killed Connor!" While Annie talked to Sophie, trying to gauge her trustworthiness, John focused his attention on Aaron.

"I thought you were dead, three years ago, they found your body!" Yelled John, "You were burned alive!"

"Well that's the point," Aaron said with a chuckle, "this way I would never get caught."

"So all those people disappearing…" started John. Aaron began to toy with him. They bolted. Annie and John sped out of the house but John tripped on a log. He told Annie to keep going.

"She ran and ran until finally climbing up in that tree." My music had gotten frantic for this scene and Castiel pointed to a large sycamore tree who's branches were knotted and started high. "But the branch broke, see it there? So then Annie ran more, but she couldn't shake Aaron."

"Annabella, just give up!"

"Was this trip just to get us all you here to die?" Annie cried suddenly.

"Annie, my dear little child, you weren't supposed to be here, but yes, it was all a ruse. You , Annabella, are just a bonus kill for me." Aaron tripped and hit his head, so Annie stopped, thinking it was finally over. Just as she thought this, Aaron got up. Annie slipped as she turned to run. It was too late. Aaron stood over her, knowing he had won.

"To this day the terrified screams of Annabella and her friends can be heard as they try to escape their final fate at the hands of Aaron. It may have been 10 years ago, but I've seen Aaron in those woods, looking for some unlucky traveler to lose their way so he can satisfy his crazy addiction for killing." My strums slowed into soft minor chords as Castiel finished his story.

"Hey do you hear that?" Said Castiel, "Sounds like Aaron found another victim."

"What?" Rosa looked confused as I smiled at Iris.

"AAAHHHRRGG!" Armin grabbed Iris's shoulders and screamed. I hit the strings fast as he did this. Iris screamed and jumped up, running for the water before turning around to see us laughing hysterically.

"Not funny guys!" Iris shouted as she slowly walked back to us and stood just behind Rosa.

:It was a horror story, not meant to be funny."

"Ok Iris, we'll play a game to get your mind off it a bit." I said, trying to calm her down without chuckling at her jittery nod.

"I know! We should play spin the bottle!" Shouted Tag. She seemed to know where this would lead but I didn't quite pick up on it until the game had started. That devious little…

We all gathered in a circle – not around the campfire – next to the fire. In the middle was a slab of cardboard with a glass Coke bottle sitting on it horizontally.

"I'll go first!" Rosa reached over Alexy's shoulder and spun the bottle. It didn't take long for the bottle to stop spinning on the board.

"EEE!" Rosa squealed when the bottle landed on Leigh, her boyfriend. She crawled over the board to Leigh and pushed him down onto the beach towel, straddling him and embracing him in a warm kiss. His hands made their way to her slender waist as everyone just sat and wondered how long they would stay like that. After a minute Alexy took the bottle and spun it clockwise, landing on Iris. A quick peck on the cheek and then it was Tag's turn. She was giddy. She spun the bottle hard counterclockwise. The bottle came to a slow stop between Lysander and Kentin. The group was silent until Kentin stood up and smirked,

"I volunteer as tribute." He grinned, quoting Katniss from The Hunger Games. He made his way over to Tag and offered a hand to stand up. His hands light on her hips, he closed the small gap between their faces, kissing her softly on the lips. Tag's hands moved up on his chest to his shoulders.

"OOOOOoooooo! They are so CUTE!" Squealed Rosa and little 'awws' came from the group. When they sat back down Tag was grinning ear-to-ear and Kentin was noticeably red in the face. I grabbed the bottle, looking around the circle of friends. Rosa, Alexy, Tag, Myself, Lysander, Kentin, Iris, Armin, Leigh, and Castiel. We were all having so much fun. I spun the bottle fast. It felt like it was going forever – was it like this for the others too? – before finally coming to a stop on Castiel. He was leaning back on his hands, legs stretched out and crossed in front of him. When he noticed where the bottle was pointing his eyes widened then shifted into a smirk that almost looked angry. Of course he would make me come to him. But then he stood up, ran a hand through his hair and said,

"I think I'm gonna head out." He started to his car. Groans of disappointment came from the group. I got up and walked after him, grabbing his shoulder and turning him sharply around I said,

"You think I'm gonna let you off that easy?" I smirked, grabbing the collar of his shirt, and yanking him down, close to my face. His face turned a few shades redder. I closed the small gap between our lips, after a few seconds he returned the kiss gently, as though he might hurt me. His lips played with mine and I bit at the corner of his mouth. He gave a soft, low, growl. _Oh man he's sexy._ His thumbs linked into my belt loops and he held my hips as though I'd cease to exist if he let go. I pulled away for air, but he came back and kissed my harder, then making a small trail of kisses from my lips to my cheek, then to my neck.

"Ah!"

"Hehe. What was that Birdie?"

"Nothing…" He planted one last soft kiss on my temple and proceeded to sit back down.

"Wow girl, that was intense. Didn't know you had it in you." Tag snickered at me. The group stared silently, their eyes flickering between Cas and me.

After our little show, the group went on to play some folk music, then head home. Tag and I got back at 1:30 and went straight to bed.

My mind was racing as I fell into a fast sleep._ It was almost like he meant that kiss. Did he? What will happen after the trip? Will it go back to normal? Does he like me? Will he still like me after I get back? What are we going to do in Scotland? … … Did he mean that kiss?_

* * *

**Yeah chapter 4! so chapter 5 is still in the making but i can't wait to post it. Again thanks to my amazing BFF Shelby who let me use her horror story in this chapter, possible incorporations of her work in chapters to come. Shout out to Amy Love1 thanks for your support!**

**To view the ideas behind mentioned outfits check my channel. I'll have those up soon. Thanks again,**

** ~FC**


End file.
